1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data interchange technology, and more particularly, though not exclusively, to a method and apparatus for inputting tagged or un-tagged data into electronic documents (e-forms), summing up data in the electronic document, or in a linked and separate document or file as one or more 1D and/or 2D bar codes ready for use in data interchange.
2. Problems in the Art
Electronic data interchange (EDI) is the application-to-application electronic exchange of business data found in invoices, purchase orders and dozens of other business transactions. Data destined for EDI transmission is initially entered into a computer, usually by a keyboard or through an Auto ID system using bar codes, radio frequency identification (RFID), magnetic stripe; optical character recognition (OCR), etc.
EDI reduces lead times and inventory levels, improves bidirectional information accuracy, reduces management costs and improves the quality of products and services.
Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) between different software applications running on disparate computer operating systems is not easy to accomplish. Currently, EDI has a relatively low adoption level, and is limited mainly to large companies. Standards for EDI are still under discussion and are expected to evolve slowly. As a result, users must have applications that can extract data from internal systems, format this data into EDI transaction sets, and partners must be capable of using these formats. Accomplishing this generally requires negotiation to determine the level of interaction between the parties exchanging information, security, and issues like timing of communications.
Currently, custom EDI applications use sophisticated computer software such as IBM DB2, Oracle, Microsoft SQL Server, or other programs, commonly referred to as middleware, in computer to computer data interchange applications. This middleware is expensive and requires a trained computer programmer to establish and maintain the data transfer links. Furthermore, middleware is not flexible. As business trading partners and suppliers change, and/or the format of data storage is modified in a host computer, the service of a trained computer programmer is required to maintain the data interchange capabilities. It is therefore desirable to minimize the amount of middleware software required.
Major retailers such as Sears, Wal-Mart, and Dayton Hudson have all but excluded small suppliers due to their EDI requirements. Small companies that do not possess the infrastructure and/or volume to justify EDI investments have essentially been excluded by major companies as trading partners. This has raised an interesting dilemma for business: whether to allow system constraints to drive business practices or to allow business practices to drive systems.
Bar codes were first introduced in the United States in the late 1960s. Bar code technology allows almost any data to be collected rapidly and with almost perfect accuracy. Bar code technology provides a simple and easy method of data collection by encoding text information that is easily read by many different stationary, and/or inexpensive hand held electronic devices. Bar codes have become the standard method of identification, processing, and management used universally throughout the manufacturing, retail, and distribution industries. While the utilization of this technology has been limited to printed media, similar needs exist for capturing, storing, and interchanging data using a digital medium.
The age of the Internet, along with an increasing dependence on external business partners for sales and marketing, distribution and processing have given rise to complex issues surrounding information storage, retrieval, and exchange. These issues are compounded by the lack of an efficient, universal means by which to exchange data across disparate platforms and operating systems used in business today.
While there are obvious reasons to maintain a closed network/system (virtual private network) for operational and proprietary purposes, these same systems limit flexibility in the universal exchange of data. Further complicating this issue is the integration of new suppliers, customers, service providers and distributors into these networks, where the convergence of data is critical.
Legacy systems have historically posed challenges for organizations, being both expensive and inefficient for data migration. Drafting complex software solutions for conversions has been and will continue to be an ongoing obstacle. In the convergence process, hardware incompatibilities may also create unique considerations.
One of the largest challenges companies face today is addressing their technology needs to enable business-to-business (B2B) and business-to-consumer (B2C) initiatives. Traditional electronic data interchange (EDI) methods have been largely unaffordable and have left most companies on the sidelines due to the costs associated with such systems. Yet, according to a recent Jupiter Research Report, 70% of companies rank “moving online” as their top priority going forward. System Integrators (SI's) have been aggressively developing commercial applications to address these needs, however research analysts agree that most of these efforts are too expensive and lack the flexibility necessary to enable broad based alternatives to Web EDI.
The underlying problem will continue to be how to deal with hundreds of different data standards, platforms, and operating systems. Some of the most basic aspects of enabling electronic commerce are data capture, integration, and personalization capabilities. These considerations, along with the ongoing needs associated with access to data, anywhere, and at anytime, have resulted in a proliferation of new techniques and devices to satisfy these needs. While considerable advancements have been made in this regard, barriers continue to exist that limit the universal access and exchange of information.
B2B and B2C electronic commerce is predicated on sophisticated middle-ware, third-party administrators and in some cases the physical re-entry of information. Sophisticated computer software such as IBM DB2, Oracle, Microsoft SQL Server, referred to as middle-ware, is required for computer-to-computer data interchange applications. These techniques are both expensive, lack flexibility and subject to considerable human error.
Another form of EDI is Optical Character Recognition (OCR). This technology has been employed to speed the collection of human readable data, in the form of handwriting, from scanned paper forms. Even though OCR speeds the data collection process, it is still an expensive method due to the error-checking required to insure that correct data has been captured and input. Also, OCR is limited in its ability to be a widely adopted EDI technology.
Optical character recognition (OCR) was one of the earliest Auto ID technologies used in retail applications in the mid-1980's. Today, OCR is currently part of resurgence because of improved reading equipment that is much more accurate, and recognizes a wider range of type styles than earlier equipment.
OCR is typically used to read selected areas of text (as opposed to text recognition software that process full pages of text). OCR is both human- and machine-readable and suited for use with account numbers or short data strings.
OCR readers scan the data in much the same way bar code scanners do: either by moving the document past the scanner or moving the scanner over the document. The scan produces a “picture” of the text that is then analyzed for characteristic features. Features are then matched to specific letters or numbers for output.
It should be noted that OCR readers do not work the same way as vision systems do. The equipment for text string scanning is much simpler and less expensive that vision systems or text scanners.
Another OCR technology is magnetic ink character recognition (MICR). MICR like OCR has a narrow range of usefulness as an EDI system that can be widely adopted.
Another OCR technology is intelligent character recognition (ICR). ICR is the intelligent recognition of non-OCR font characters, and hand-printed characters. ICR like OCR and MICR has a narrow range of usefulness as an EDI system that can be widely adopted.
Wireless devices in the form of cellular phones, PDA's, pager's, etc. have equipped consumers with additional functionality; however barriers have become more complex between such devices and their various operating platforms and software applications. In addition, these devices do not provide for an easy-to-use, two-way interactive means by which to access and interchange data.
To achieve the desired flexibility and speed in capturing, storing, and interchanging data, businesses and consumers continue to deal with increasingly complex integration issues with management information systems.
Some of these issues have recently been solved by leveraging the proven ability of bar codes as an easy, point-of-use method for capturing and exchanging data, where computing devices may share the same data sources seamlessly and easily. More importantly, these methods enable small to medium size companies with electronic commerce capabilities without the need to build infrastructure, or to develop sophisticated middle-ware solutions.
Another form of EDI that is becoming more prevalent is eXtensible Markup Language (XML). XML is an open standard that is a subset of SGML (Standardized General Markup Language). XML was developed to overcome the shortcomings of HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) which much of the data on the Internet is tagged in. One of the shortcomings of XML is both ends of the EDI transaction must support the import and export of XML documents. XML is neither easy nor cheap to implement. To use XML efficiently, it is not simply a matter of adding XML to existing software processes, but instead will require re-engineering. The most difficult problem which restricts easy and widespread XML implementations is the ability to easily interface data into a legacy system via an Internet web browser.
Many large businesses have positioned themselves to conduct business online, but due to the costs and complexity associated with electronic commerce, their vendors have not been quick to follow. Given the cost savings benefits of on-line businesses, these companies will be more willing to find new suppliers and trading partners online rather than by traditional means.
During the past decade, acquisitions and mergers have also escalated at a rapid pace as more and more companies posture for a piece of international trade. As economies continue to open, companies will continue to aggressively pursue strategic alliances to capitalize on these opportunities. To date, an overriding consideration in such alliances has been complex conversion and information exchange issues. While the Internet has done much to free the information flow, the compatibility of legacy hardware and software remains paramount.
Another limitation of e-Forms is they have been limited to HTML, XML, or PDF formats or a few proprietary formats.
There is therefore an unfilled need for a method and apparatus which solves these and other problems. This invention has as its primary objective fulfillment of this need. The present invention is not, however, to be limited in any way by this discussion.
Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for tagged bar code data interchange which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange using tagged printed and/or video displayed bar codes which uses XML as an ad hoc middleware.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange between computers using different operating systems using tagged printed and/or video bar codes.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange between computers using different computer software applications using tagged printed and/or video bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is a method for data interchange using tagged video bar codes generated by a software application running within, or in conjunction with an electronic document, to represent data contained therein.
Another feature of the present invention is a method for data interchange using tagged printed bar codes generated by a software application running within, or in conjunction with an electronic document, to represent data contained therein.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged video bar codes for business-consumer transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged printed bar codes for business-consumer transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged video bar codes for consumer-consumer transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged printed bar codes for consumer-consumer transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged video bar codes for business-business transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged printed bar codes for business-business transactions.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for data interchange using tagged video and/or tagged printed bar codes via a remote web, security, or phone camera and transmitted to a remote video display for data capture.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged printed and/or tagged video bar codes to provide data in multiple languages.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged printed and/or tagged video bar codes in conjunction with XML network routing equipment.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using a keyboard.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using voice recognition technology.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using a computer-telephone interface.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged 1-D bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged 2-D bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged 3D bumpy bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged OCR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged MICR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged RFID data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged magnetic stripe data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using tagged ICR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged 1-D bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged 2-D bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged 3D bumpy bar code data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged OCR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged MICR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged RFID data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged magnetic stripe data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data input into an electronic document using un-tagged ICR data.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange between computers using different operating systems using tagged video bar codes in an e-mail.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange between computers using different operating systems using tagged video bar codes in an Instant Message.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for data interchange between computers using different operating systems using tagged video bar codes in a web-page.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a cell phone device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a PDA device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a television set-top device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a communication network router device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a communication network switch device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a communication network hub device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a laptop computer device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a personal computer (PC) device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a pager device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for tagged data output into a text messaging device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a cell phone device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a PDA device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a television set-top device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a communication network router device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a communication network switch device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a communication network hub device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a laptop computer device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged bar coded data output into a personal computer (PC) device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a pager device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a method for un-tagged data output into a text messaging device.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an efficient method for bar coding UNICODE characters.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of bar code representing tagged or un-tagged address information on a video display.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged video or printed bar codes for discounts given to restaurants, grocery stores, convenience stores at the time of delivery of inventory in order to keep track of discounts and provide data to accounting and back-end systems.
Another feature of the present invention is using tagged or un-tagged video bar codes as pre-paid chits for things like bowling, go-kart rides, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is using cell phone cameras in conjunction with bar code decoder software to scan and decode tagged or un-tagged printed or video bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is using web cameras in conjunction with bar code decoder software to scan and decode tagged or un-tagged printed or video bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged video bar codes as cash or gift cards.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data on PDF documents in a print directory such as Yummy!.
Another feature of the present invention is the conversion of scanned bar coded data on a driver's license to XML data.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in RSS feeds.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of a hash to produce the expiration date of product that carries a tagged or un-tagged bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of XML tags in a tagged bar code to do mathematical calculations in a printed or video bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of a hash in conjunction with a PIN to encrypt a tagged or un-tagged bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of a hash in conjunction with a PIN to un-lock all or a portion of a tagged or un-tagged bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of XML tags in a tagged bar code to represent row and cell identifiers in a spreadsheet software program.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of XML tags in a tagged bar code to represent attributes and tuples and specific records in a relational database.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data on employee financial transaction card statements and expense statements and vouchers for the purpose of reconciliation.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in conjunction with EDI standards, such as ANSI.1, ASC X12, UN/EDIFACT, CICA, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML XSL or XSLT file.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to and XML XSD file
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML Schema file.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML DTD file.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML file with XML Signatures.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML pointer file.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML XPath file.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML file with XLinks.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an e-Form created by the XForm standard.
Another feature of the present invention is the association of a tagged or un-tagged bar code to an XML document that uses XML:ID.
Another feature of the present invention is the present invention is a security feature in which tagged or un-tagged bar codes are graphically separated into two or more layers, and the graphical combination of all the layers is required in order to complete the graphical representation of the bar code for scanning.
Another feature of the present invention is the secure wireless transmission of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data by the optical scan.
Another feature of the present invention is the integration of the Airclic bar code solution to further extend the power of tagged or un-tagged bar coded e-Forms.
Another feature of the present invention is the integration of the NeoMedia cell phone camera bar code reader solution to extend the power of tagged or un-tagged bar coded e-Forms.
Another feature of the present invention is the enabling of coupons distributed by Booble.com.
Another feature of the present invention is the integration of the DataCard driver's license solution with the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of DataIntro software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of PureEdge software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Icoya software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Adobe software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Microsoft software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Macola software to create the bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Altova MapForce software to manage and map bar coded e-Forms used in the present invention.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in SmartBOL software products.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in Macromedia frames in web pages, or windows.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in QuickTime frames in web pages, or windows.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar coded data in RealNetworks frames in web pages, or windows.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged EPC bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged Quick Response bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged Semacodes.
Another feature of the present invention is the providing the self-tagging capability of e-Forms and related documents using 43 Things, Flickr, del.icio.us, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is HIPPA compliant tagged or un-tagged bar coded documents
Another feature of the present invention is Sarbanes-Oxley compliant tagged or un-tagged bar coded documents.
Another feature of the present invention is encrypted data tags contained in the bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar codes to represent data in an e-Form as an integral part of the e-Form.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged or un-tagged bar codes to represent data in an e-Form in a separate software application.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of e-Forms that are not constructed with HTML.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of e-Forms that are not constructed with XML.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of e-Forms that are not constructed as PDFs.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of the VISA XML standard for financial transaction card statement data interchange.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of AJAX programming.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of biometric data included within tagged or un-tagged 2D bar codes for validation, authentication, and verification activities.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of biometrics used in conjunction with tagged or un-tagged 2D bar codes for validation, authentication, and verification activities.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of MLC/MSC encoded bar codes.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of WiFi enabled cell phones as a device that can receive and transmit the present invention's form which may or may not contain tagged and/or un-tagged data summarized as a bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of cell phone-PC merged devices.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-A-Web Page” as a shortcut method to access web pages that may or may not include tagged and/or un-tagged data summed up as a bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-An-Exit” as a shortcut method to access information related to hotels, motels, restaurants, gas stations, etc. located at or near a specific exit on a highway. The information related to hotels, motels, restaurants, gas stations, ATM, etc. would be accessed by speaking or typing the Highway and Exit number into a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, etc., without having to depend on location based services acquiring a user's location, or may not provide enough granularity of position.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-An-Airport” as a shortcut method to access information related to restaurants, bookstores, ATMs, rest rooms, etc. located at or near a specific gate or concourse in an airport. The information related to restaurants, bookstores, ATMs, rest rooms, etc., would be accessed by first speaking or typing the airport code, and second speaking or typing the concourse, gate number, or flight number into a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, etc. without having to depend on location based services acquiring a user's location using WiFi, cell location, or GPS—which doesn't work indoors, or may not provide enough granularity of position. This feature of the present invention may be used with video bar codes that represent discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money, etc., for vendors in or near the airport. These video bar coded discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money may be delivered via SMS, EMS, MMS, e-mail, IM, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-An-Train Station” as a shortcut method to access information related to restaurants, bookstores, ATMs, rest rooms, etc., located at or near a specific track or concourse in a train station. The information related to restaurants, bookstores, ATMs, rest rooms, etc., would be accessed by first speaking or typing the train station name, or train station code, and second speaking or typing a concourse, track number, or train number into a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, etc. without having to depend on location based services acquiring a user's location using WiFi, cell location, or GPS—which doesn't work indoors, or may not provide enough granularity of position. This feature of the present invention may be used with video bar codes that represent discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money, etc., for vendors in or near the train station. These video bar coded discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money may be delivered via SMS, EMS, MMS, e-mail, IM, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-A-Stadium” as a shortcut method to access information related to restaurants, ATMs, rest rooms, etc. located at or near a specific seating section in an indoor or outdoor sporting venue. The information related to restaurants, ATMs, rest rooms, etc., would be accessed by first speaking or typing the stadium's name, or stadium's code, and second speaking or typing a seating section, or seat number into a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, etc. without having to depend on location based services acquiring a user's location using WiFi, cell location, or GPS—which doesn't work indoors or shielded environments, or may not provide enough granularity of position. This feature of the present invention may be used with video bar codes that represent discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money, etc., for vendors in or near the stadium. These video bar coded discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money may be delivered via SMS, EMS, MMS, e-mail, IM, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of “Dial-A-Convention Center” as a shortcut method to access information related to restaurants, ATMs, rest rooms, etc., located at or near a specific area, exit, entrance, etc. in a convention hall, etc. The information related to restaurants, ATMs, rest rooms, etc. would be accessed by first speaking or typing the name of the convention center, or convention code, and second speaking or typing a specific area, exit, entrance, etc., into a cell phone, PDA, smart phone, etc. without having to depend on location based services acquiring a user's location using WiFi, cell location, or GPS—which doesn't work indoors. This feature of the present invention may be used with video bar codes that represent discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money, etc., for vendors in or near the convention center. These video bar coded discounts, coupons, chits, tickets, bar coded e-money may be delivered via SMS, EMS, MMS, e-mail, IM, etc.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of GoXML as an XML schema.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of NavXML and GeoXML as schemas.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of Autonomy software that enable identification of the patterns that naturally occur in text, based on the usage and frequency of words or terms that correspond to specific concepts. In order to extract a document's digital essence (which may or may not include data summed up as a tagged or un-tagged bar code) in order to enable a host of operations to be performed automatically.
Another feature of the present invention is the inclusion of a bar code reader, RFID scanner, magnetic stripe reader in a sled, integrated into a cell phone, PCMCIA, SDIO, etc
Another feature of the present invention is the use of iDRS intelligent recognition software application to process imaged files to extract data contained therein using ICR, OCR, MICR, and 1D and 2D bar code recognition technologies.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of microfilm and/or microfiche as either a source and/or target for the present inventions forms containing tagged and/or un-tagged data summarized as a bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a software feature or ASP to provide a service for providing copyright filing of the present invention's forms containing tagged or un-tagged data summarized as a bar code.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of JSON Lightweight Data Interchange as an alternative to XML.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of JSON Lightweight Data Interchange in conjunction with XML.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of XML in the form of RSS Branded feeds.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged and/or un-tagged bar codes in conjunction with documents created in the OpenDocument Format.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged and/or un-tagged bar codes in conjunction with documents created in the XForms format.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of tagged and/or un-tagged bar codes in conjunction with documents created using Microsoft XPS.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of a Kofax departmental sized scanner with a built-in bar code scanner and decoder.
Another feature of the present invention is the use of bar codes displayed in web pages that use Adobe Flash.
The present invention may be built on top of Redberri software.
One or more of these and/or other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.